Bottles and other containers may be manufactured by various processes, such as thermoforming, rotomolding, blow molding, injection molding, or extrusion blow molding. A thermoforming process referred to as “Roll-N-Blow” has been developed by Agami, in which 3-D containers are formed via blow molding a sheet or film, as disclosed in PCT Publication No. WO2010/007004, which is incorporated by reference herein in its entirety. However, only limited types of thermoplastic materials have been used to form the sheet or film for these processes.
Accordingly, there is a need for alternative suitable material sheet compositions and methods for manufacturing blow molded containers, for example via Roll-N-Blow.